piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What is Teague's full name?
In AWE you never find out Jack's father's full name. You would think it would be 'Teague Sparrow', but on Wikipedia he's called 'Edward Teague' (probably a reference to Edward Teach, Blackbeard's real name.) This could suggest that Jack Sparrow could have been born as 'Jack Teague'. I think his full name should 'Edward Teague Sparrow', I just think it sounds cool. What does everyone else think? 81.159.62.109 12:54, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Cajaan Robards; Pirate Lord of Wales 81.159.62.109 12:54, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :Well seing as he is refered to in the film as captain teague, captain is used in conjuncture with a persons last name, being teague, Edward is completely fanon wikipedia has confused it with edward teach, his first name is unknown so for now its just Teague.-'Captain KickAssJedi' 17:41, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::There's no basis for his first name being Edward. Some fanboy picked it off the top of their head. And even if it is his full name (It wouldn't be the first time a character has been named in retrospect. Barbossa wasn't Hector until they started shooting, and I think Johnny Depp came up with that,) I'm not sure if it even matters. I mean, Cher and Madonna and Voldemort are all fine with only one name, aren't they? Maybe you just say "Captain Teague" and everyone instantly knows who you're talking about? Or, I just thought of this, maybe his first name is "Captain" :P Vongchild 15:36, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Its very unlikely, captain is a nautical title, his only confirmed name id teague so thats the name of the article.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 13:56, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I think his name could be "Grant Teague." Disney was planning at first to call the character "Grant Sparrow," and "Teague" seems to be his last name. Of course, this is all just speculation.J. Sparrow 16:00, 20 August 2007 (UTC)\Captain J. Sparrow]// 11:00 20 Augest 2007 (UTC) :Haha. Okay point taken. I'm just wondering because I'm interested to know if Jack Sparrow was actually born 'Jack Teague'. :~~Cajaan Robards; Pirate Lord of Wales~~ ::Well apparently the credits of the At World's End video game gives his name as Edward Teague.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 21:02, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :::Should we change it from what it is then? Most of the videogame has been confirmed as canon. Oh and one small detail, in the Real-World Song; Brethren Court, someone has put down his name as Teague Sparrow. ~~Cajaan Robards; Pirate Lord of Wales~~ ::::Yeah we probably should change it.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 08:22, 27 August 2007 (UTC) In responce to an ealier question; Jack didn't seem to know who his father was when he was a teenager, so Teague could have named him something else than "Jack Sparrow" but Jack kept the name we know him as. - Captain J. Sparrow 14:49, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Do you have a source for that? Thus far the Jack Sparrow series hasn't addressed his family -- though Teague is set to appear in book 10 - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 18:42, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Actually there's an idirect mention of his father when Jack visits Tia Dalma in the Siren Song. Tia Dalma says something like 'he's looking for you, and he wants his ring back'. I think this could only be Jack's dad. - Bartholomew 19:31, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Kwenn, I read an early summary for a " Jack Sparrow" novel that has yet to be released. The summary said something about a pirate named Teague looking for Sparrow, in a way suggesting that Jack didn't know who on earth Teague was. - Captain J. Sparrow 19:47, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes, but that's directed at the reader; Jack might know who Teague is -- we'll have to wait until the book is released - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 22:06, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :"Oh." - 18:49, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Captain Teague's full name is Teague Sparrow. Jack's full namn is Jack Teague Sparrow majabergman I personaly agree with you but as others may not i ask that you give a source if you can so that we can look further into this because i too believe that teague's name is most likely teague sparrow but the only reason why it wouldnt be is that you would think that with the respect that he is givin the rest of the court would call him captain sparrow.Captain McSilver 23:12, 20 July 2008 (UTC)